Monster
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Tsuna has lately many nightmares , what can they mean


**Story Title ! : Monster**

**Couples : GiottoxTsuna **

**What is it about : Tsuna has lately many nightmares , what can they mean ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Dead , Incest , Family , Friendship , Love , Drama , Angst , Horror and monster 's ! **

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( Monster ) **

_I can not sleep again this night i feel cold fingers crawling over my body . They try to pull me , to the deep ocean of darkness . I do not know what 's going on , but i've a really bad feeling . _

_My parents hardly believe me , they think i just gotten a child 's nightmare . I tell them thousand times over a monster in my room , but they just push me back into the room and leave me behind. _

_As i got older , i have no nightmares . They are leaved behind in the back of my thoughts . Until one night it started again , they are now replaying again . _

" Tsu-Chan you better sleep early , you told me that you need to be early at school ." Said Nana as Tsuna looked at the TV ." Ah ! Sure mom ." Tsuna said as he shut the TV off , and then went upstairs to sleep . When Tsuna was in his room , he noticed that his night clothes were gone .

_Had i not put them there ? _He looked around the room , but he did not find them anywhere . He sighed and went to get a new one in the closet . He noticed a piece of a shirt stuck in the door , Tsuna recognized the shirt , it was his sleeping shirt he put ready for the night . Tsuna opened the door and saw his shirt infront of him . As Tsuna wanted to grab it , a hand grabbed his wrist tightly

Tsuna shook with fear of the cold sharp fingers , the bones are hard pressed against his skin . Wait bones ? Carefully Tsuna looked up , he came face to face with a skeleton face .The skin was hanging half off the head , there was still one eye ball in . And the other was half rotting , the place where his nose was , was only now a small hole in . Where the thing is now breathing with . Tsuna felt his voice disappearing .

The thing that stood before him , pulled him toward him . Tsuna could not pull himself away as he was stuck to the blue eye . That was looking at him , Tsuna felt himself lost at that point . As Tsuna heard faded footsteps , the door opened suddenly . " Tsu-Kun ?" Tsuna pushed himself away from the thing , and fell on the ground .3 Tsu-Kun ! What is wrong ? "

Tsuna looked at his mother , who came in the room and walked to him . She looked worried as she helped him to stand up , Tsuna still trembled of that moment . When he looked carefully into the closet , he saw that the monster was gone . " Tsu-Kun ?" Tsuna looked again to his mother ." You're pale what is wrong ? " She asked ." The ... N-no it was ... Nothing ." Tsuna said Nana still looked worried .

And grabbed the wrist where the thing had grabbed him , Tsuna's eyes widened and stiffened . Nana noticed that and let go of Tsuna , Tsuna shook his head no ." What 's going on Tsu-Kun , you look like you have seen a monster ." Said Nana with a nervous smile , Tsuna laughed and pushed his mother out of the room ." Oh no ! It's nothing , i see you tomorrow . Good night mom ! " Tsuna said and shut the door , before Nana could say anything .

Tsuna sighed when he heard his mother walking away , he looked at the closet and walked towards it . He grabbed his shirt , and closed the door 's of the closet . He is not taking the time , to grab his night pants where the thing was in . When Tsuna got ready for bed , he crawled into the bed carefully . He only wore the shirt and his shorts .

Tsuna closed his eyes after he shut off the light , and held the blanket close to him . And fell after 5 minutes in sleep , completely forgetting about the monster . As the night went by , and the moon shone happy outside the house . Tsuna felt cold on his legs , he opened his eyes still tired _. Maybe i should not have send mom not out , then i could still had taken my pants . But this monster ... Was it my imaginaton ? I've never felt so afraid , not since i was 6 until my 10th , i never felt so afraid like this before . _Tsuna was getting colder , and pulled the blanket closer to him . Suddenly he heard something , like a sound of a creaking door .

Tsuna looked up a bit he could not see verry much of the dark , but when he looked at his door . He saw that it was not open , or else there was light . Tsuna does not know why , but then he looked at the other side of his room . His heart nearly jumped out when he saw the closet open , and the monster was standing out . The monster was little and had a chain on his neck .

Tsuna could not use his voice again , and looked fearfully at the thing . The monster kept looking at him , Tsuna felt like it was hours they ware staring at each other . But it was only 5 minutes in real life , suddenly the arms of the monster reached to him . Like he wanted a hug of him , Tsuna felt himself numb as the mouth opened . The mouth was full of rot , but what made Tsuna more numb was ." Tsu ... Tsuuuu ... naaa ... " And the monter stepped forward .

And that was the moment where Tsuna began to scream .

That same night yet , Tsuna was sitting in the kitchen with his parents . Nana had to put the children back to sleep , because of the sudden awakening . Iemitsu looked angry at Tsuna ." Tsuna what in the world is wrong with you , shouting in the middel of the night . What the hell ? ! " Tsuna looked away from his father , he was totally not used to the angry tone . His father rarely used it against him .

His father sighed and put his hand on his shoulder ." Listen son go back to sleep , and try not to scream for no reason again . Since it really did not looked like , you were awakened of a nightmare ." Iemitsu said and sent Tsuna back into his room , Tsuna sighed _just like always _. And the whole night Tsuna was lying in his bed with fear .

The next morning when Tsuna walked to school , he meeted his friends Gokudera and Yamamoto on his way . Both of them noticed the dark circles under his eyes ." Tenth did you had a bad night ? "Gokudera asked while tsuna rubbed his eyes . " Huh yeah sort of ... I just did not sleep very well ." He said and when he yawned , Yamamoto laughed and put a hand on Tsuna 's shoulders ." Then i know what can help you ! "

When the night came , Tsuna made warm milk . And put a spoon full of honey . _Yamoto use this if he can not sleep , i hope that it works . _And drank the sweet warm milk , and went to bed early . When the night quietly came , Tsuna was awake again . He felt the cold at his toes to his ears .

_What is this , it's middle of the summer _. Tsuna opened his eyes more , and came face to face with the monster , Tsuna wanted to scream but the monster , pushed his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet . Tsuna looked in horror as the monster , stuck his tongue out and began to lick his cheeks . Tsuna wanted to push him away , but he felt himself glued .

_Let this be a nightmare ! Let this be a nightmare ! _Suddenly the monster stopped and looked at a picture on the wall . Tsuna followed his eyes , and noticed that he looked at the picture . Of him , Gokudera and Yamamoto , Tsuna felt then lips against his ear ." _I ... Want them gone ... Tsuna .. "_ The voice was almost of a grown man , but Tsuna remembered nothing . As he then fainted .

The next day Tsuna walked to school alone , he noticed that Yamamoto and Gokudera did not show up . _Where are those two ? They not even answered their cell phone _, Tsuna looked at his cell phone . Still no message back , suddenly the teacher walked in . And Tsuna put his cellphone away quickly ." Students i have bad new for you all ... " He said when turned to the class , Tsuna felt a bad feeling . And that feeling told him that , that it was something about of Yamamoto and Gokudera .

" Our classmates Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato will no longer be with us ." He said one student stood then up ." Teacher what is the meaning of this ." She said as she tried no to feel the bad feeling , by everyone in the class was filled with a bad feeling ." It was during afternoon break , a group of third years . Founded two bodies in the bushes . " He said ." Our two great classmates are dead ." And those words made a scar in Tsuna 's heart .

The funeral very sad to see , Gokudera 's sister could not stop crying . And Yamamoto was avoided everyone who was there , it was just not right to see it . Tsuna had a feeling that it was his fault .

They days were dark and gray , Tsuna felt as time began to slow down in misery . Tsuna then came home , he immediately began to do his homework . And then went into bath , when Tsuna was in the bath . He gave a small groan as he felt the warm water , _water is so relaxing weapon for everyone . But is also a murder weapon , everything has a good and bad side . People are like stuff and animals everything is no difference from each other . _Tsuna looked at his toes , and saw a black spot in the water .

_Did i have so much dirt on me ? _The spot began to become bigger and bigger , until something come out of the water . Tsuna 's eyes widened when he recognized the face _Yamamoto ! _Yamamoto 's face looked still the same , only his lips were purple . And his eyes were turned around , Tsuna could not move from the spot . The warm water became cold when Yamamoto came more out of the tub .

Tsuna 's mouth dropped open at the sight , Yamamoto put his arms forward . And let himself sink to Tsuna ." _Tsuna... _" Yamamoto 's voice was crackly , like he was filled with water . _" Tsuna ... Why ... Why ... _" Tsuna shook his head no ." _Who did you let me die ! _" He yelled as he let himself fall on Tsuna , then suddenly Yamamoto turned into ash .

Tsuna still looked wide-eyed , where Yamamoto was a moment ago . He heard something fall , and looked beside him . And his eyes widened . He saw the monster standing next to him , but something was different about him . The monster seems a bit taller , the monster looked at Tsuna and grinnend . " _Tsuna ... Tsuna ... _" The monster turned around and disappeared into the wall .

Tsuna stared at the wall , he quickly got up and dressed himself quick . He did not bother to dry himself , and ran down stairs . " Oh Tsu-Kun i just wanted to call you , dinner is ready ." Said Nana Tsuna nodded yes and when everyone came into the kitchen . Iemitsu took off his glasses , and squeezed his eyes a little . " Tsuna be a good boy , and get my contact lenses please . My eyes are not standing to light ." Iemitsy said Tsuna got up and went to get them .

Tsuna noticed them on the table , and picked them up when he felt a sudden silence . Tsuna looked around and saw through the kitchen door , his mother standing with the plate 's . She was not moving , Tsuna looked next to him . And saw a form in the flame 's .

A hand came out of the fire , and planted himself on the carpet . Then came another hand , and began the hand hold themselves tight on the carpet . And began to pull a body oit , Tsuna watched with horror as he dropped the contact lenses . When the body was further out it made a dirty soind , the body let himself slide on the carpet . And looked Tsuna at Gokudera 's face that is full of blackness ." Gokudera-Kun ... " Gokudera looked at Tsuna with white eyes .

Just like he did not recognize him , he opened his mouth . Where ash began to fall out ." Te ... th ... Tenth ... Ten ... ." Gokudera 's word 's are totally burned , his tongue was black against his white -yellow-brown teeth . Gokudere then crawled quickly to Tsuna , and opened his mouth . Tsuna wanted to scream , but Gokudera disappeared into ash . Tsuna stared at him , and looked around himself . And saw his father walking in ." Tsuna you stayed away too long , i''l get them myself you know . If you are turning into a slow turtle ." Iemitsu said .

Iemitsu took the box and swept a little dirt away ." Jeez how come that ash on it ." He said and put his contact lenses in , and looked then at Tsuna ." And what are you doing on the ground ? " He asked , but Tsuna did not replied . Instead he looked over his father shoulder , he saw the monster standing there . But he looked different again , Like he is getting skin or something ." Come on you're food is turning cold . " Iemitsu said as he pulled his son up .

Tsuna looked over his shoulder and looked at the monster , but only what he saw was a empty space .

The next day Tsuna went back to school alone , he is getting used to it . He still misses Yamamoto and Gokudera ." Tsuna-Kun ! " Tsuna looked back and saw Kyoko walking towards him , Tsuna felt himself blush . Kyoko was the girl he was in love with , Kyoko smiled at him ." Tsuna-Kun you are walking alone lately , do you mind if i walk with you ." Tsuna blushed deep red .

" No ... You can walk along with me ." Tsuna said shy Kyoko smiled and together they walked to shool when they arrived at school , many guys watched with jealous eyes at Tsuna . Tsuna wish he can sink deep into the depths of the earth ! " Tsuna-Kun ." Tsuna looked at Kyoko ." Let us walk home together later , it is so much fun with you ." She said and walked to her group of friends , Tsuna looked at her and felt himself smile .

But it was not very long till lunch , where he was robbed by bullies . Tsuna looked with a empty stomach outside , _i should have know that sweet moments has bitter endings _. He heard a chair beside him move , he looked next him and saw Kyoko sitting by him ." My mom made too much for me , here we can share ."She said with a smile , Tsuna blushed more brightly than this morning . And had no strength to say no to her .

When they both walked home , they came first at Tsuna 's house ." Are you sure i should not bring you home . " Asked Tsuna Kyoko nodded yes ." Yep ! My brother had told me some self-defense ! So i'm going to be okay ! " Tsuna smiled but he stopped smiling , when suddenly he felt Kyoko 's lips on his own .

Kyoko looked at Tsuna with red cheeks , and then quickly ran away ." See you tomorrow ! " She screamed and went around the corner , Tsuna felt himself becoming red . When he touched his lips , _she kissed me the girl of my dreams kissed me ! _But Tsuna did not notice the angry eyes of someone who has seen everything .

That night Tsuna get no visit of the monster , Tsuna felt relieved but at the same time worried .

The next day Tsuna walked again alone , Kyoko did not show up . The whole day went by , and Kyoko still had not come . This made Tsuna very worried ." Sawada ." Tsuna looked at the person who has called him , and saw Hana walking to him ." Yes can i help you ?" Tsuna asked Hana hit her hand on his table . " Listen here i know you've chasing after Kyoko for pleasure , but where the hell is she ? ! " She said angry Tsuna looked confused ." I do not ... " But Hana interrupted him.

" Her brother called me last night , i was asked if Kyoko was staying with me for the night ! " Tsuna stared at her ." She did not come home , she 's not here she do not answer my messages ! Her brother is looking for her everywhere ! And i've heard that you were the last person that has seen her ." She said more angry , Tsuna felt himself becoming pale ." Where's Kyoko ? " Tsuna does not know what happened , but then he just had fainted .

After 3 hours Tsuna woke up , he was in the sick bed . " I understand you concern Sasagawa-san , But let the boy rest a little when he comes by ." Said a female voice ." If he comes by ? I beat that kid to a pulp ! " Shouted a man 's voice , Tsuna looked up and saw the father of Kyoko . The mand looked very much like his son , Ryohei stood behind him . Trying to calm his father , before he may attack the nurse ." Sasagawa-san Listen ... "

But the man noticed Tsuna , and pulled himself away from Ryohei . And walked to Tsuna , and took him by the collar ." Where's my daughter ! " He shouted angry ." Father stop ! " Ryohei shouted as he pulled his father away , Tsuna fell back on the bed . _What is this , what is going on . _" What have you done with my daughter ! " Shouted the angry man , Tsuna shook his head no ." I do not know , i just walked home with her . I wanted to get her home first , but she did not wanted that ." Said tsuna ." I can believe that if she don't want it , look at yourself thinking you are a innocent kid . That would never have anything to do , with the disappearance of your own child ! "

Tsuna 's eyes widened , and tried to keep himself calm . " Sasagawa-San i do not know where Kyoko-Chan is , i her last moment walking around the black . And then i did not see her anymore ." Tsuna said the two adults and Ryohei were quiet , the older man sighed and looked away from Tsuna ." Where can she then be ?" He said Tsuna could hom not answer .

Kyoko is already missing one week , and everybody gace Tsuna the cold shoulder ." First our god Yamamot-San and Gokudera-San , and now our beautiful star Kyoko-Chan has disappeared ." Said a girl behind Tsuna 's back , Tsuna heard her but said nothing . As weeks go by , how much unrest there was in Tsuna 's heart . Until that night , he woke up for no reason .

Tsuna looked around and noticed that his window was open , he stood up to shut it . But when he touched the handle , he felt a strong wind coming in . Tsuna looked away from the window , and saw his bed sheet was going up , It went higher and higher . And suddenly a face appeared ." Kyoko ... " Tsuna 's mouth was again sealond with silence , he looked confused at Kyoko . _Will ... She turn in ashes too ? First Yamamoto and then Gokudera , now Kyoko-Chan too ? _Kyoko looked at Tsuna with her white eyes , and smiled as she pulled her arms out ." _Tsuna-Kun ... _" Her voice sounded the same , only was it more of a whisper ." _Tsuna-Kun ... I ... _" She was then flying to him ." _I love you Tsuna-Kun , please find me fast ." _And then she came faster to him , and turned into ash .

Tsuna stared he don't know no longer what to do . _This becomes too much for me , what's going on . _Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder , and looked behind him at speed . He then looked into the blue eyes of a young man , the man smiled at him . Tsuna felt himsel becoming uncomfortable . " _Tsuna-Kun soon we will be together . " _Tsuna looked at him confused . " Who are you ?" The mand id not stop smiling , but Tsuna saw a dark angry side in his blue eyes . " _My friends call me Giotto , but my parents named me Sawada Ieyatsu . " _He said and disappeared .

Tsuna could not sleep that night , as he walked downstairs that morning . He saw the police sitting in the living room , his mother and father listened closely to the men . When Tsuna was in the living room , everything was quiet . " What is this ?" Asked Tsuna ." They found her ." Said Nana ." And no trace of who did it , and the last person that saw her was you . Have have permission to check your DNA ." He said Tsuna felt his heart break ." So you thought all allong that it was me ." Tsuna said .

He looked at his parents ." You really thought it was me ? " Both parents were silent , rage filled Tsuna big . " Listen here , i lost my two best friends ! For i do not know for what reason ! The girl i love is dead , the next day when she finally noticed me ! You know how i felt ? " Everyone is silent ." No you do not know , leave me alone ! I did not do it ! I have nothing to do with it , leave me the fuck alone ! " Tsuna yelled Iemitsu stood up ." Ieyatsu stop with this ... " Iemitsu was silent when he noticed his mistake .

Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes ." You know Ieyatsu ? Father who is Ieyatsu ?" Iemitsu did not know what to say , but Nana was before him ." Tsuna-Kun listen we talk about Ieyatsu later , but now you ... " But Tsuna turned around and ran upstairs ." Tsunayoshi ! " His father shouted , but Tsuna did not listen he walked angry to his room ." You not even trust your own son ! " He shouted angry ." I hope the killer will get you ! " He yelled and closed the door .

When Tsuna was against the door , he rose up and took his family photo . Full of rage he threw it against the wall . And then looked full hate outside , but then suddenly he heard a sisss . He looked back and saw the wall was opening , _a fake wall ? _Tsuna went to the broken wall , and looked inside . His eyes were wide open when he saw a skeleton . Tsuna wanted to scream when a hand came over his mouth , Tsuna looked scared behind him . And saw Ieyatsu looking sadly to the skeleton in the fake wall .

" _That 's me . " _He said Tsuna also noticed the sadness in his tone . " _They have locked me here , after i was rebeling against them . I died of cold and hunger . " _Tsuna 's eyes widened , Ieyatsu looked at Tsuna . And then to the broken picture . " _You were too young to even remember me , you were just a baby 4 months old ." _He continues." _Even before you were born , i loved you so much . So much that it hurts , that we only were linked by blood _." Said Ieyatsu and let go of Tsuna ." _Sleep Tsuna when you wake up all you're pain and misery will be gone . _" He said whispering and Tsuna 's eyes fell down when Tsuna fell into a deep sleep .

As Tsuna woke up , he noticed that he was lying on his bed . Tsuna looked up and saw that it was getting dark , he sighed and then looked to the side of the wall . The wall was closed and the picture is back to his place . _If it was a dream , it felt then too real . _Tsuna got up and ran downstairs , he walked into the living room . And saw the TV on , and found Fuuta , Lambo and I-Pin on the couch . They looking like they are sleeping , then Tsuna smelled something delicious . _Mom is making dinner already , _and decided to wake to younger ones .

" Hey wake up guys , i think that dinner is almost ready ." But none of them heard him ." Hey ... " He put a hand on Fuuta 's shoulder ." Wake ... " But then Fuuta turned into ash , Lambo and I-pin followed him after . Tsuna stared at the ashes , and ran then into the kitchen ." Mom what is ... " But he was silent when he saw his mother on the chair , but the problem was .

When he noticed that the body of his mother was on the chair , and the head of his mother is swimming in the soup . Tsuna felt sick in the stomach , suddenly there fell something wet on his head . Tsuna looked up and screamed , his father was hanging nailed on the ceiling . Tsuna went back wards , and bumped himself against the table . The body fell from the chair , and the pot with soup . Was knocked over so that the head , swam away from the pot .

And both turned into ash , Tsuna head crackling and looked up . And saw that his father was going to fall , Tsuna stepped aside as the body came loose from the nails . And turned into ash when it hit 's the ground , Tsuna felt now really sick in his stomach , and ran where the phone was . And called the police ." Hello ?" Tsuna took a big breath ." Mr my parents are murdered , and my adoptive siblings are ... " But he stopped when he felt a cold hand on his neck ." Hello ? Is anybody there ? Hello is this a joke or something ? "

Tsuna wanted to scream but a hand went over his mouth , and the horn fell from his hands . Tsuna looked at the strangely shaped shaduw that dragged him . He tried to pull himself free , but the shadow held him tight . Tsuna was dragged to his parents room , and was thrown on the bed .

When Tsuna wanted to stand up , he was again pushed back . By a hand Tsuna noticed that it was Ieyatsi who sat behind him . " _Tsuna-Kun what 's wrong ? Please enjoy yourself . _" Ieyatsu said as he bite Tsuna ear ." _How did you like you're surprise ? I've worked hard at it , you know mother could not stop screaming . And father tried to be strong , and tried to break even free of the nail ." _Ieyatsu said Tsuna looked angry at him ." But Fuuta , Lambo and I-Pin did nothing wrong ! They were just kids ! "

Ieyatsu smiled as he stroked Tsuna 's head . " _That 's right they did nothing wrong , but i take this seriously . They were also in the way , be happy that i give them a silent death . They felt no pain , no fear and no sorrow . When they wake up as ghost , they will be confused what is going on ." _H said as his hands were under Tsuna 's shirt , Tsuna tried to push him away .

But Ieyatsu was too strong for him , Ieyatsu felt the sofht skin of Tsuna . Under his cold fingers , and went carefully over the nipples . And gave Tsuna a kiss on the cheek , and Tsuna became red of shame . " _Do not be ashamed my love , i will forever continue to take care of you . _" He said as he went to Tsuna 's pants , and rubbed Tsuna sensitive spot .

Tsuna moaned and tried to push Ieyatsu away , Ieyatsu tore Tsuna 's pants , and put his hands in his underwear . Tsuna cried but was put in silence , as Ieyatsu began to kiss him . Ieyatsu tongue ruled over Tsuna 's mouth . When he tasted all of the flavors , and stroked with his tongue Tsuna 's sensitive tongue . Tsuna groaned as Ieyatsu played with Tsuna penis , his hand went up and down .

And his finger tip , was gently stroking the head of the penis . Tsuna pushed him away as he felt himself cum . He moaned louder when he came in Ieyatsu 's hand , Ieyatsu grinned and licked the sperm from his hand . And meanwhile making his fingers wet . Tsuna was trying to take his breath . But he screamed as Ieyatsu put a finger in his ass , and the second finger followed soon . Ieyatsu was lying on Tsuna , and put in without a word .

His large and thick penis , into Tsuna mouth . Tsuna had tears of pain , and tried not to take the penis completely in his mouth . But Ieyatsu moaned as he felt Tsuna tongue . And pushed his penis a bit deeper , Tsuna began choking and screamed louder as he felt the third finger . Ieyatsu found Tsuna loose enough , and went off of him . And pulled his penis allong out of Tsuna 's mouth . Tsuna looked at him with a open mouth , while his half open eyes begged to stop this .

Ieyatsu smiled and took Tsuna op , so that Tsuna 's back was brushing against his chest . And pushed his penis at once in , Tsuna screamed in pain . And felt himself going op and down , Ieyatsu moaned as he felt the warmth of Tsuna . And went deeper and faster , and held then Tsuna tightly . Tsuna cried when he felt Ieyatsu went deeper , and cried even harder as he went even faster . Tsuna felt close to vomiting , and felt his tears flowing down his cheeks . _When is it done ? When is the nightmare done ? Oh god don't leave me here alone ! _

Ieyatsu felt almost ready to cum , and pressed his lips against Tsuna 's neck . Tsuna cried in pain , his neck was totured by Ieyatsu teeth . Ieyatsu stopped bitting , and gave a lick on the neck 's wound . And cummed after , Tsuna moaned and screamed as he was loaded . And then got his second orgasm , Ieyatsu took his penis out . And watched his seed came out of Tsuna , Ieyatsu smiled and took Tsuna up . And put them both under the covers ." You are mine Tsuna , You're my brother , my beloved one , my bride ... I do not let you go anymore , i will not leave ." He said Ieyatsu gave then a kiss on his forehead , Tsuna felt too tured to listen to him . And fell asleep not even noticed that he fell asleep in the arms of a monster .

* * *

**Oh my god ! Finally done ! I was working here on yesterday and today , and got scared at the first part . Where Ieyatsu ( Aka Giotto ) was fully a monster , because i was working on it in the night . I hope you guys like it , and it is my first longest one-shot ! ( i'm so proud XD ) **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
